Story Idea for NarutoBokurano Crossover
by Hysterical Kit
Summary: Like the title states, this is really just an idea/prompt that randomly appeared in my dream after recently watching Bokurano. Sad part is that I don't have the confidence to write it (afraid to ruin the idea) so may someone please please please adopt it? Thanks !


A/N: So here's the idea. Please adopt and write...?

* * *

Set in Modern Day.

**Konoha Nature Camp** is a summer month-long camp that many schools participate in, to get kids to appreciate nature. Set in a large, mysterious forest an hour away from the ocean.

Konoha Academy: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Neji, Hinata, Shino

Suna Academy: Kankuro, Temari, Gaara

**Kyuubi no Yoko** is a giant, red-orange robot in the shape of a nine-tailed fox.

Weapons: bijuudama (large ball-shaped laser), Claws, Nine tails for piercing

Abilities: See souls, hear/sense evil, keep memories

**Guide:** Kurama-sarcastic red-orange guide with fox ears and tail. Very sinister like, but also very honorable and respectful to those that he like (Naruto, Gaara, Shika). Troubled by hearing negative things so he appreciates honesty a lot.

Order of how they die saving their Earth (Sai is the 15th from another Earth so really starts with Tenten):

(**Name:** Enemy robot: Type of chair: Reason/Story/Background.)

**Sai:** Twin robots with paintbrush like piercing arms: metal folding chair at hospital: Last one to fight for his Earth; fights for his brother in the hospital, but wants to finish his picture book before death-finds inspiration in Naruto, who he befriends at the nature camp; gets them to sign the contract reluctantly (but still does it for his brother and his Earth) and vanishes after the tutorial, not wanting to explain that he just ruined all of their lives... apologizes to his friends, especially Naruto who he drew a picture of. Chair is the one that he sits in all the time when visiting his brother.

**Tenten:** Robot with spiked maces and lasers: Antique Chinese Chair: Daughter of weapon shop owner and the outcast of her school for her tomboyish looks and being a FOB from China, speaking a mix of Chinese and Japanese at the same time. She has no friends due to her late transferring and is seen as a shy idiot. Crushes on Neji when she sees him stand so proudly without the many rumors about his abusing family... Loves weapons and is an expert which allows her to fight with happiness when she pilots Kurama... happy that Neji acknowledged her at the one thing she was good at and "faints" from his smile of approval into the ground below. Her chair represents her newfound pride in her Chinese heritage.

**Kankuro:** puppeteer robot (big mask controlling three puppets with its hair strings): chair at the puppet workshop Sasori owns: Like Sasori, Kankuro is afraid of death... constantly surrounded by it due to criminal parents and Gaara (a silent entity that seemed to be a part of the deaths as he was father's most feared yet 'greatest' son). Good with puppets, but doesn't want to use the puppets to kill like Sasori-sensei. However, when he was chosen (in a city), he accidentally steps on many people directly, hearing their screams (courtesy of Kurama's ability). Added with the power he feels from controlling Kurama, Kankuro starts becoming crazy-but being a puppet master, he easily defeats the four robots and crushes the cockpit. He dies suddenly after his victory, laughing yet crying as he killed many people on accident. Girls scream while guys stare... Naruto checks on him before announcing that Kankuro was dead. Sasuke is the only one who accepts while others believe that Naruto was too stupid to check or was lying... Sakura, future doctor, though... confirms it. Meanwhile, Chouji is chosen. Chouji hears the voice and shakes as he watches Kankuro's corpse asking the question. Kurama immediately answers it, being a guide. They find out their inevitable fate.

**Chouji:** purely smooth pinball with retractable legs: restaurant seat at his dad's BBQ place: Chouji scared of death and doesn't want to die. Hides and pigs out on food... even more discouraged when bullies pick on him and his mother verbally assaulted him (dad worried however as his family line had a history of binge eating and diabetes). Doesn't want to fight for his world-doesn't want to die or die for his family and bullies... Worried, Shikamaru visits him after a long time of thinking of how to help his friend avoid death. Even plans with Chouji on the grassy hill under the fluffy skies... Chouji touched, decided to fight for his one friend. Realizes that death is inevitable and thanks Shikamaru... giving him the last chip in gratitude. His fight takes a long time, but with the tri-colored pills, he fought without rest and finally defeated the untouchable pinball. Luckily, Chouji and Shikamaru were in Nara rather than in Tokyo so no damage to their home.

**Kiba:** werewolf robot: child-size chair at the vet: Angry that he was chosen and scared like a dog despite scorning Chouji for being scared. People remind him that he has to fight to his irritation, frustration, and fear. Once teleporting home, however, he wonders if dying is better. Family ignores him to take care of the animals of the vet clinic (dog gets more love than him); sister looks down on him; Akamaru is ignoring him for some girl; kids at school think he's obnoxiously loud as always; even Naruto is ignoring him (or rather busy off doing something else); and he still hasn't confessed to his crush Hinata. When in Kyuubi, he doesn't fight, angering the others. But he will if he could fuck Hinata, making them even more angry and in disbelief since the alien robot is coming towards them (only Naruto noticing the robot and widening his eyes as a laser skims the cockpit's illusions and figuring it out...) As Kiba approaches Hinata, Naruto grabs him and headbutts. Inferiority complex makes Kiba whip back and punch him as well, shouting how he doesn't want to fight for this world-that he doesn't want to die and how he wasn't worth shit. Naruto, though, convinces him to take advantage of the Kyuubi system and look at his family, dog, and school friends. His birthday (July 7) was today. Family was busy... but they remembered and took a holiday to celebrate. Dog had puppies. Friends were buying things at the mall for him. Kiba realizes that he forgot what day it was and Naruto asks while Kyuubi is pinned on the ground by the werewolf if he was going to let those people die. Their fate already compromised, but Akamaru's kids? Kiba shouts that it doesn't matter; all of them were scared and didn't want to fight either. But Naruto shakes his head, saying that they'll follow after him no matter what. They were martyrs... but willing ones with purpose. Die fighting despite fear of death for not the world, but personal reasons. Kiba growls as he realizes he wasn't the only one afraid, fights and wins, crying as he watches a puppy stray to the seat that he always sat on when he was lonely in the vet. But wipes them and wanting to go with a bang, challenges Naruto to a fight, dying at the last minute where he lost. Smiles.

**Naruto:** humanoid robot with sharp weapons that secrete acid: swings at Konoha Park: Naruto was always hated and looked down upon for being the son of a prostitute and creator of advanced, unmatched technologies (making other organizations constantly hate him or kidnap him for money... until he killed them. Minato covers up the deaths to not ruin his reputation and scolds Naruto rather than gives him security and warmth at home. Making Naruto realize that he wasn't wanted anywhere. An accident.) Thus, he was seen only as an illegitimate, unwanted, delinquent, spoiled heir, idiot (for his facade to put up with life and try getting people to accept him), or demon (son of a demon that ruined many corporations and employees with his inventions alone). Always alone at the swings since parents tell their kids to avoid him as well, knowing his appearance matching that demon's. From his swings, though... he sees a world that is beautiful. That the world is so beautiful without him. Thus, when he is chosen, he requests that Kurama makes his body disappear and erase the memories of those who knew him after his death. To the shock of many who knew the attention-wanting prankster. Kurama, however, understands, having had a life similar to the facade-wearing brat. Sasuke as well as Gaara and Shikamaru understand as well, but request that their memories of him won't be erased. Naruto shrugs, making Kurama shrug as well, announcing that he won't change anything in the pilots. And they vanish back to their homes. Others were shocked still, frozen by wondering what made Naruto say that... and they realized that Naruto wasn't smiling anymore. Nor was he frowning... just expressionless and cold. Attends school this time without acting, not shunned by the people anymore as he excels in everything despite being a 'dobe'. Only watched warily... And those in Konoha Middle realize just how different Naruto was from their ideal... no, from how Naruto acted. And how lonely when they saw him at the swings, watching the sight of children playing alone with a small, sad smile. Before Kyuubi appears, Naruto hands Sasuke the full report about the Uchiha Massacre and Itachi... as well as let Gaara sleep over at his place, telling his story and explaining what he felt... lonely demons akin. Then, he fights, excelling against the weapon-using, acid-using humanoid, using Kyuubi to its full potential and defeating the robot. When he grabbed the cockpit, however, he opens it instead of crushing it; telling everyone to look away. They don't and see to their horror... humans and chairs. Just like them. Kurama laughed, laughing at how the assumed-to-be idiot was the first to realize and explains the parallel Earths they were fighting. Some now hesitating to kill humans and their worlds, but Naruto kills them without hesitation, requesting to watch how the world ends. They do watch as everything disappears and while Sakura shake him for killing them, Naruto shakes his head and gives them a motivational speech. There was simply no hard feelings because they were both fighting for the same thing-their world and people. Don't hesitate; that'll just be dishonoring both those at home and those that are fighting for their own world and family. Sakura asks if everything was fake and why Naruto was fighting for their world when he had no one... Naruto answers by showing them that scene at the park and smiling, "A world without me is beautiful... and a world I love..." Sakura widens her eyes, realizing that Naruto loved everyone... but wasn't loved. Especially after his death, nothing changes... but the people happier than before, before when they had their memories of Naruto. She cries and runs out of the hallway just as she hears someone wonder why it feels like something is missing on this good day... the Konoha Nine hears it, feeling like Naruto was like the sun-always giving them light despite being an untouched outcast in the cold darkness of the universe... no one giving that sun light or warmth back. The children at the park smile and play as always... Gaara sitting on the swings this time, watching the world his 'big brother' loved... but doesn't love it as the person himself wasn't there. Sasuke comes and taps him on the shoulder...

**Hinata:** bell robot with hollow poles (uses strong soundwaves): friendship bench: Hinata doesn't want to fight for a world without Naruto or makes Naruto hate himself, but fights for Naruto. She lives her last days with determination, defying her family without a stutter and not hesitating in fights at the Hyuuga Dojo anymore. Not disappointing her father anymore or changing her gentle smile-which now the people can see without blinded eyes from her 'weakness'. She also hunts down Sasuke and Shikamaru using Gaara to find out more about Naruto. She cries at the information, but determined to live her true self and upmost potential until the end-the way Naruto couldn't do but allowed everyone to. Gains her father's and siblings' respect in the end before dying... Everyone sitting on the friendship bench with her as she dies, making her cry as she now had friends.

**Neji:** Chinese dragon-like robot: Aeron chair: Neji always came after Hinata in the end... but this time, doesn't care, having dropped his condescending attitude ever since Naruto fought him to defy fate (the street-fighter winning against him, the martial artist). He, to the surprise of many, honored Hinata's death the most... and forgives her dad for betraying his own many years ago. Then, sits in Kurama and reviews his life and memories while he train through his katas and realize that he admires Hinata and Naruto. And Tenten was alright (NegixTenten :p). He fights for his fate and those on Earth's. Aeron chair represents his pride-sits up tall and ascends to the heavens.

**Sakura:** acidic needle-piercing hedgehog: writing arm chair at school: Thoroughly disillusioned from Naruto's death (learns about wits and intelligence) and Hinata's death (true love). She lives quietly, apologizing to Ino in public for breaking up their friendship for Sasuke and withdrawing from the Sasuke fanclub. Quiet voice instead of banshee. Misses Naruto, who always cheered her up with his fanatic tendencies... all which were an act to cheer her up, she realizes. Meets Tsunade, her idol doctor and Naruto's godmother-accepts a punch for being mean to him after watching her drown in booze over something missing (Naruto) and requests to Kurama that she gets her memory back. Tsunade also watched Kurama and demands that Kakashi, Iruka, Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Konohamaru get their memories back at least. They do and the six learn about Kyuubi (the mysterious robot that appears once in a while and destroys cities while fighting something else). They cry once hearing what Naruto felt about the world... and Sakura asks about Naruto's parents, having heard he was an orphan or illegitimate child due to vicious rumors that used to circulate around school. Visits Minato who was punched and gained his memories... Minato admitting that he hasn't met the boy in years... and regretted being harsh to him after the boy killed his first kidnapper. Sakura frowns at the slight misunderstanding (though reasonable one)... before realizing that her time was up as she hears a robot outside. She smiles as people look at her worriedly, forgiving Minato as she patted him on the head and told him that Naruto loves everyone and forgave him a long time ago; Minato crying softly... The six watch as Kyuubi appear with a robotic pincushion/hedgehog. Sakura fights, angry at Naruto's death, furiously fights the acidic thing... once in darkness after her win, she confesses to Sasuke... who smirks and points out that she love_d_ him and loves Naruto... but he's flattered. They find out that Sasuke isn't as stoic, emo, or apathetic as he seems. He likes Naruto too. She dies with a smile and giggle, remembering how she met Naruto and Sasuke... watching the two bicker from her class seat all day... Naruto picking up the eraser she dropped...

**Shino:** flying Japanese rhinoceros beetle with scythe legs: Rex chair: Isolated for always being covered up and thought to be creepy for liking bugs-even having them on him under the coat. Kiba was his only friend due to mutual love for animals... until the Nature Camp where he met Naruto, Kankuro, and others. Dies for new friends, musing how Earth was their Queen Bee and them her expendable drones... but it wasn't so bad fighting for Earth (or that bugs are not very different from humans. They all try to live, only to be exterminated by ignorant humans... Yoko is not much different.) Rex chair is his foldable chair that he uses to sit with nature outside and observe bugs. In the end, he looks at bugs in Konoha forest as he dies.

**Rock Lee:** wooden training dummy that shoots out spikes: training post in Naruto's training grounds: Failure of high school and trains hard to be the best-admires Naruto and wants to be rivals with Sasuke. Ever since the start, he tries to get stronger in time for his fight for Earth's fate... manages to land a point on Gai-sensei and Sasuke, making him die happily... though he really didn't want to die. Regrets being unable to confess to Sakura even though she 'loved' Sasuke and Naruto

**Ino:** willow tree with vine-like whips: butterfly chair at florist shop: Realizes that Sakura was copying her and vice versa. Sakura= friend and rival. Just like Sasuke was with Naruto, she realizes after observing her crush. Father suspects her silence, but doesn't comment as she manages the flower shop with a smile as usual, giving her father the flower of silence and love. Visit the graves, answering Chouji's confession, apologizing to Sakura and thanking her, smiling at Naruto's belated and empty grave, and the others... all side by side to her amazement... (Minato's and the six others' doing as they explained to their former friends... which happen to be Kurama's pilots. They agree to be silent and supportive for the children unless the kids reveal it themselves). Gives Asuma flowers for his newborn baby as well. Dies with a smile, copying Sakura one last time by confessing to Sasuke... before he comments, she admits that Chouji wasn't such a nuisance and motivates Shikamaru, the lazy one of their childhood trio to fight good.

**Shikamaru:** chess piece (king): zabuton: Plays with a shouji set with his busy father for the first time. Friends are all dead... meets Temari and watches her cry over Kankuro while he is at Chouji's and Ino's grave. They go on a date (Temari forces him) and buys a lot of stuff. Temari later writes a will to give them to donation, keeping only 13 things. Women are crazy... but he had fun. Before leaving, he plays with his dad again and wins. The mother scolds them for doing nothing on a good day like this ("Mou! Will it kill you to do something?" "...yes.") Shikamaru dies after outwitting the other robot (Asuma tells him what the king in Shouji is) He sits on the zabuton while playing Shouji

**Gaara:** large raccoon with shields and round laser cannons: sand pit: Quietly accepts... Temari watches her little brother uneasily as she realized that she never heard from him until now. Gaara, before disappearing, apologizes to her. Later, she realizes that he was at the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's for the time being after Kankuro shouted that he was afraid of him... she begins seeing a new side to Gaara-a quiet, kind, gentle, yet anxious side. She also realized that Naruto and Sasuke were friends with him. Gives Gaara the thirteen birthday presents that she neglected to give him out of fear as well... hating herself as she saw Gaara's shock and pure happiness as he quietly accepted the gifts. Gaara only killed because criminal parents forced him to. Sand pit is where he plays alone, quietly... (Castles Made of Sand song: beautiful castles of sand (Gaara) disappear with the wind (Naruto)) He buries memories and the past into sand and plays anew with people on top

**Temari:** weasel: No. 14 chair: Everyone left her... only Sasuke left and she realizes that her first impression of the boy changed as well. Family died-Gaara after she realizes that he was a sweet little brother not a monster. New crush died-Shikamaru smiling. Memories of the camp that changed everything-she muses at how people really do see their life before death. No. 14 chair is an elegant classic made through many years spent on bending wood... and now, she realizes the beauty of the entire world and 'now' after bending her ideals and finding that men aren't so bad-Shikamaru-and that her brother wasn't a cold-hearted SOB-Gaara-and that the Nature Camp changed their lives all so much, all for the better. "He wasn't a monster. He wasn't evil. He wasn't... anything that we thought he was. He... was our little brother, accepting everything but never accepted. No... that isn't right... You accepted him, didn't you? Ne... Sasuke... Naruto... thanks for taking care of my little brother."

**Sasuke**: snake: tree stump in Konoha forest and used to sit on to watch Itachi train to be a police officer: Alone once again as he was after the Uchiha Massacre. But instead of hate, he feels love. Kurama teleports them to the next Earth for the tutorial and final battle, giving Sasuke a month to find 15 people and contract them. He muses as he remembers Sai and how they all were so innocent and childish when they signed up. Resolves to get high-schoolers this time (old enough to understand death yet young enough to accept the contract). He also remembers how he met his brother for the first and last time in a long time, forgiving him after reading Naruto's investigation (the papers that Naruto gave him after investigating the Massacre and Itachi's motives and before his death as pilot) and apologizing for his ignorance. Itachi smiled before frowning as instead of being with his brother again, his brother felt like he was leaving. Sasuke tells Itachi everything. Itachi offers to sacrifice himself instead, but Sasuke shook his head, smirking. His turn to die. Started with the 15 and ends with the 15. Naruto was right. They die and reunite in their memories at Konoha Park

**Epilogue:** What Could Have Been... when they were young

Shika and Chouji are sitting on the grassy hill staring at the clouds above, isolated. Rock Lee is staring at Neji train longingly. Hinata is watching Naruto who swings alone behind a tree. Tenten is reading a Chinese to Japanese dictionary. Kankuro is making a puppet alone, warily tense by Gaara, who is alone on the sand pit. Temari is tense as well as she waves a fan. Sakura is nervously reading a medical book while Ino is tending to the flowers of the garden. Shino is alone with the flies. Kiba is playing with his dog...

Sasuke appears in the park and grins at the many people, ignoring the atmosphere and running to Naruto, asking him to play a game. Naruto widens his eyes and nods excitedly. They gather more players... Gaara, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shika, Chouji, etc. All running together and smiling with childish laughter.

Kurama smiled as his ears listens to the souls and memories that fuels Kyuubi and streams through Kyuubi forever... before appearing before the next pilot of Kyuubi.

* * *

A/N: So yeah... I just had this random idea after recently watching Bokurano, but don't know how to write it. Please, please, please help! I love Bokurano and Naruto and kinda really want to see this idea happen! Treat it as a challenge or prompt. Change whatever you want and I really don't care about credits or whatever-just want to see this idea work!


End file.
